Safe to say (Ch1)
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. "AJ, let me show you how beautiful you are". "But...I'm not". "Yes you are. You just haven't met the right person for you yet. And I'm that one". I don't own WWE. R&R Paige&AJ pairing :) AJ as the student and Paige as the teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Err err err!**

AJ's p.o.v.

Ugh. Fuck, I'm tired. After a long summer that was full of working, spending all my money, and sleeping late at times. Its time for the school year to start. Great. I look at my alarm clock. It reads 6:30 am. Why does school start so early? This sucks.

I go to the bathroom and take care of business. After using the bathroom, I wash my face. Brush my teeth. Brush my hair and put on new clothes. I put on a Super-man T-shirt. Blue jeans. And black shoes. Grabbing my backpack, I take my headphones from my dresser and get ready to start this crappy morning. Maybe hookey is a lovely option today. Ugh, my parents will never let me. I love my parents, but damn. Sure wish I'm regretting that I stayed up to watch two movies late last night. Even though, 'The Remaining' and, 'The Summoned' are two good movies. I just want to go back to sleep and dream about my favorite food. Pizza.

Walking downstairs, I see my mom eating cereal with my dad eating two slices of toast, who is sitting across from my mom.

Walking to the kitchen my mom smiles at me saying, "Good morning honey". My dad spoke up and said, "Hey, sweetie. First day of school. Are you excited?". He smiled at me too. I grab a banana and chocolate milk. "Yeah. I'm just ready to get hyper with excitement". I say tiredly.

My dad chuckled. "Well don't get to happy. We don't want you to get a sugar crash from excitement".

I finish my breakfast and read a text message on my phone. One new message.

From Joel: Hey, bestie! School time! See you soon. x

I smile slightly and put my headphones in. "I'm off to school. See you guys later. Love you".

"Have a good day!". My dad said.

"Learn something". My mom said.

I close the door and walk to school. I put on that song, 'Go out tonight' by Drake to get my day started.

At the school I meet up with my best friend, Joel. And my other best friend, August. "hey". I said grinning.

"Nice summer?". Joel asked.

"Yeah. Yours?".

"Not too bad. How about you, August?". Joel said.

"Pretty good. A few minutes til the bell. It's time to go inside". Said August.

Walking into the classroom, which is homeroom, I see a desk with my schedule on it. After homeroom, I walk into my first period class. "Good morning". The teacher said. Everyone sat down and I was seated all the way to the right, by the right. The teacher wrote her name on the board.

"Hello, I am Ms. Knight. I am your English teacher. has been fired, due to...A very unfortunate situation with his students. With that being said, my rules are simple. I want all my students to get good grades in this class. There won't be too much homework. The quizzes won't be longer than 10 questions. The tests will be open notebook as well as, the unit test. Please be respectful of me. Any bullying or mean comments, will not be tolerated. We can have some fun while I teach in this class. You can listen to your music when I'm not talking. And...That's it". She look around the classroom as my eyes were glued to her.

Oh. She has my full attention now. She looked at me and smiled slightly. I didn't know what to do so I gave her a friendly nod.

"Okay, class. Today we will be learning about how to find the main idea in a story. I know that this can be tricky, but don't worry. I know a way where identifying the main idea will be pretty easy. So please take out your notebooks. Something to write with. And let's get started".

After class, I put my things in my bag. I just waited for the bell to ring. Normally, I can't wait to get out of class. But I want to stay in this room. And drool over my English teacher. We haven't talked to each other, and I don't even think you know, what you're doing to me, .

"Great work today guys. No homework tonight".

Before I could leave she stopped. "The Red shirt. What's your name?". She asks.

"Me?".

"Yes". said.

My eyes grew wide. I thought I was in trouble or something. "AJ..." I said hesitantly.

waited until everyone left to tell me this. "AJ , I think you're really pretty. You don't think you are, but I know you are". Those big black eyes, looked at me with such honesty and sincerity and I think...Love.

"Th-Thank you. . I think...You're pretty too". I smiled at her. "I don't mean to cut you off. But I have to go now. To my next class".

"Oh, okay. Here; I'll write you a late pass".

"Thanks".

"No problem".

The rest of the day went by. No homework at all. Yay! I sat with my two best friends at lunch. Joel and August were blabbering about who knows what. I really wasn't paying attention. I kept my eyes on . Her curves are crazy nice. She has nice boobs. And a nice butt. Crap! She caught me looking at her. Or maybe she has been staring at me too? Because I have the feeling she was kind of checking me out today in class, on the down low.

Hey. I'm not complaining. She can check me out like renting movies & books at the library!

I don't know. But my gosh, I think I'm in love. And I haven't even told my parents that I like girls over guys. I hope they'll be understanding when I tell them I have a potential crush on my English teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ's p.o.v.

Finally! The school is over. Getting out of my last class, I start to walk home with my headphones in. I hear someone calling my name. Unless my imagination is playing tricks on me.

I turn to my left to see my English teacher in a gold Honda.

Uh oh. Keep cool, AJ. You got this!

"Hey, AJ". She says nicely.

"H-Hi ". Yeah. Not a great start.

"Sweetie, you can call me Paige".

"What's up?". I asked.

"Would you like a ride home? I notice you're walking".

"Sure". I shrugged.

Paige unlocked the door and I got in. "Nice car". I complimented.

"Thanks".

The short car ride was silent. It was kind of awkward. But also sort of comfortable.

"Where's your house?". Paige asked.

"Make a right at the stop sign. My house is at the end of the block".

"Right here?".

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow, Paige". I smiled at her and got out of the car.

"No problem. See you tomorrow, AJ". She winked at me. I wrote down my cell number on a piece of paper. "Here. In case of anything". I handed her the small piece of paper. "Thanks, honey". She says smiling at me.

WAIT. She winked at me! So I guess I have brownie points, or something.

I see my parents watching TV on the couch. Lord help me.

Clearing my throat I said, "Mom. Dad. I need to tell you something".

My dad put the TV on mute. "What's on your mind?". He asks.

"Is someone bothering you at school?". My mom asks.

"No! It's...I'malesbianandI'msorry". I said quickly and I covered my mouth.

"There's no problem with that! You like girls rather than guys. I love you anyway". My dad said. He got up and hugged me.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Though me and your father have contemplated on betting on it". My mom joked.

I laughed. "Thanks, mom". I said sarcastically. My mom hugged me too. "You're still our daughter and it doesn't change how we looked at you, since birth". I hugged both my parents back. "And I kind of have a small-ish crush on my new English teacher".

"Is she hot?". My dad asking the obvious question.

I grinned at the thought of her. "Oh yeah!".

"That's nice. What happened to your old English teacher, ?". My mom asks.

"He got fired. He was doing something that he wasn't supposed to be doing with his students. Rumor has it, I got a couple students pregnant and has to pay child support. Another rumor is he won't be a father to his children. They never went into details though".

My dad shook his head in disgust.

"That's so disgusting!". My mom snarled.

"Yeah, I know. This English teacher though...I already have a pick up line".

"Oh, yeah? Tell me". My dad says.

"Hey, baby girl. Let me show you why they call me Tristian Lee". Which is my dad's name.

My parents laughed.

Paige's p.o.v.

Walking into my room, I see my ex girlfriend still packing her things out of what used to be, **our** place.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving. Just picking up the remaining of my things". Sarah said.

"Good". I said coldly.

She had a box in her hands. "Can we at least be just friends. Or...Friends with benefits?". She asks timidly.

I glared at her angrily. "Get out!". I yelled.

I opened the door for her and closed the door.

I sighed sadly

Looking at AJ's cell number. I decided to text her.

 _from Paige: Hey, AJ. It's Paige. Got time to talk? x_

 _From AJ: Yeah, whassup? :p_

 _From Paige: I need to talk to you about something tomorrow. Don't worry. You're not in trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

_From August: Who do you have periods 1-7?_

 _From AJ: 1st-English.2nd-Math. 3rd-Spanish. 4-lunch. 5th-gym. 6-nothing year bitches! ;D_

 _From August: LOL. Nice._

AJ got out of the bathroom and the bell rang for her first class to start. "Fuck". She mumbled. She walked into to English as her teacher eye balled her. "Hello, AJ. You're late".

"Sorry".

Paige looked at her and said, "You have detention".

AJ looked at her with disbelief. "What?! I was only two minutes late". She argued.

"Well, next time don't be late". Paige countered.

AJ rolled her eyes.

After the school day ended, She went back to her first period class. "Let's get this over with". She said with an upset look in her eyes.

"Sweetie, you don't actually have detention".

AJ gave Paige an, 'Are you shitting me?' look. "Then why did you..."

"I really need to talk to you. About something".

"What's on your mind?". AJ asked.

"My, uh, my ex girlfriend and I split up. Just recently. We dated for 7 months. I feel like a huge idiot".

"Why, what happened?". AJ sat down next to Paige in her classroom.

"She cheated on me. I went home to surprise her with her favorite dinner. And I found her, in bed, with another woman".

"My gosh". AJ said in a low toned voice. "I'm sorry". AJ said sadly. She can see Paige's eyes tearing up. "I loved her you know. The relationship was too one sided. She always pushed me down. Made me feel low about myself". Paige said. "She just moved her things out. Yesterday".

AJ wrapped an arm around Paige, as Paige dug her head on AJ's shoulder and let out the tears. "It's going to be okay, pumpkin. You'll find someone better than this skank. You're too good for her".

AJ wanted to cry too. She felt terrible for Paige. And she wanted to find Paige's ex and smack her around. But that would do no good.

Paige asked two questions that broke AJ's heart into a trillion pieces. "Did...Did I...Do something wrong? Will...I find the one for...F-for me, cause I...I-I don't w-wanna be...Alone forever".

"She did all the wrong. She did bad by herself. You'll find someone who will make you feel like you're on top of the world. You're not alone. Because I won't let you feel alone".

Paige looked at AJ like someone meeting there role model for the first time. "You mean that?".

"Of course". AJ whispered.

And cautiously Paige leaned in and so did AJ. "I...I should get home now". AJ said biting her lip.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll drive you".

"Please?".

When AJ got out of the car she stood outside and hugged Paige. "You're too beautiful to cry".

Paige felt herself blushing.

*The next day*

AJ and Paige were talking outside of school grounds. "So, you're a lesbian". AJ said.

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?". She asks.

"Nope. Because I am too". AJ said smiling.

"R-really?".

"Yeah. That's why I day dream about you, silly!". AJ said feeling kind of geeky with that statement.

Paige laughed. "You what?".

"Nothing! Let's go inside".

"Before we do, thank you. For yesterday. For making me feel better".

"Anytime, pumpkin. I'm always here if you need to talk".

"Well, it was very nice. Thank you. And if you ever need anything, you have my number".

AJ was at her locker when some strange woman shoved AJ. "What the hell?!". She yelled.

"I saw you, yesterday. With **my** _ex_ girlfriend! Paige!". Sarah yelled angrily.

"And you are?". AJ asks as she glared her coldly.

"Sarah. And I'm here to tell you, you slut, to stay away from her!". She barked.

"She ain't yours anymore! You ruined your own relationship, that's your fault!". AJ yelled.

"Fight's on, bitch!". Sarah rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Look, let's not fight. Okay? Just calm down". AJ told her.

Some students circled around them. "OH lord! CAT FIGHT!". Some freshman screamed.

Sarah, who was a bit shorter than AJ, went to punch AJ. A couple teachers saw the commotion and one of them went to get the principal. Paige noticed AJ and the back of her ex girlfriend's head. Paige walked to them. AJ moved and Sarah's fist smashed against the locker. "FUCK!". She screamed and grabbed her fist.

Sarah swung at AJ and and connected a fist to AJ's cheek. AJ let out a cry.

Paige grabbed Sarah. "What are you doing?!". She shrieked.

"I want you back! Take me back. NOW!". Sarah snapped.

"NO!". She screamed.

An officer grabbed Sarah by her arm and put her in handcuffs.

Paige bent down and saw AJ's cheek. "Honey, are you okay?".

"My cheek hurts. But other than that. I'm okay".

Paige helped AJ up off the ground. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurses office".

"Thanks, Pa-I mean ".

"Sure thing".

*At home*

"Mom, dad. I'm home!". AJ yelled. "Would you like to come in?". I asked.

"Sure!". She said smiling. "Aw! This house is lovely".

AJ chuckled. "Thanks".

From upstairs they heard, "OH, TRISTIAN! OH, BRIANNA!".

"So..." Paige said as she hears AJ's parents having sex.

"Thank you for taking care of me today. You didn't have to".

"I want to. How can I repay you?". Paige asked.

"I don't want you too. How about I invite you over to meet my parents?". AJ asked.

Paige smiled. "I'd be glad too. I really want to pay you back. Do you like movies?".

"I LOVE THEM!". AJ beamed happily. "Sorry". She rubbed the back of her neck.

Paige giggled. "I can bring us lunch. And we can watch a movie. Or two. Just as friends".

AJ felt her world crumble like if the San Andreas fault was crushing all of California. In that movie. AJ gave Paige a sand smile. Yeah. That's perfect. My schedule ends at 2:00. So. Text me".

"I will. What do you like to eat?". Paige asked.

"Chinese food. Boneless spear ribs combination. And a Pepsi".

"Great! what movie do you want to watch?".

"Gone Girl".

"Well, I need to get going".

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow. Bye, beautiful".

"Bye, pumpkin".

AJ closed the door. "Huh. I guess, starting out as friends isn't that bad. I can do ! Yes I can!". AJ said to herself.

AJ walked upstairs and took out her phone. She recorded her parents as some funny blackmail. "Oh, this is so priceless!". AJ grinned. "I'm weird. But. Oh, well".

 _From Paige: I hope I didn't freak you out, when I almost kissed you :3_

 _From AJ: Not at all. I would have done the same._

 _From Paige: You are clearly awesome, so, you get awesome points! :D_

 _From AJ: Hehehe, I guess I am. Aren't I? :)_

 _From Paige: Indeed. :)_

 _From Paige: August, I'm a lesbian._

 _From August: You are? Aw, that's cool! Good for you , girl! ;D x_

 _From AJ: Hey, Joel._

 _From Joel: Hey, AJ! Whazzup?!_

 _From AJ: I'm a lesbian._

 _From Joel: Oh, girl. It's alright, your still my best friend! :D English teacher?_

 _From August: That English teacher?._

 _To August; To Joel; YES! :) Ugh 3_

 _From August: Get you some! lol_

 _From Joel: Got a date?_

 _To August; To Joel: More like just a friendly date, but it's better than nothing. I like it. :)_

 _From August: *In my Fabulous the rapper voice* Niiiice. x_

 _From Joel: That's Awesome! x_


	4. Chapter 4

AJ was walking to have lunch with Paige. She knocks on the door and Paige yells, "Come in!".

"It's me". AJ smiles at Paige.

"There you are, trouble maker. Let's eat. I've got the movie on my phone. Found it on YouTube".

"IIght, iight!". AJ said trying to sound.

Paige gave her a questionable look. "Who have you been hanging with?".

AJ looked away out of embarrassment. "I listen to a lot of rap music". AJ nodded.

"Oh. Well...IIght". Paige said sounding unsure of herself a this moment.

Both girls laughed.

They ate there food and enjoyed the movie.

"I read the book". Said AJ.

"Me too". Said Paige. "I loved it!".

"I know right? It was creepy. I can't listen to the soundtrack without freaking out! Just like I freak out big time, when I see a spider". AJ frowned.

"Really?". Paige asked.

"Yeah. Spiders creep me out".

"then you won't mind me playing this, will you?".

Paige went on YouTube to find the 'Gone Girl' soundtrack. She played the song, 'Consummation'.

"You mean this?". Paige asked.

"Oh, no, make it stop!". AJ yelled. She put her hands over her eyes and closed her eyes shut tightly.

"What are you..." Paige looked her worryingly.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!". AJ yelled.

"Woah, okay! Sorry". Paige said. "It was supposed to be..."

"I know. I have nightmares. That song gives me nightmares". AJ said. The expression in AJ's eyes changed from happy to feeling scared. Frightened. She took her hands off her ears. And opened her eyes.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, sweetie". Paige said.

"It's okay". She whispered.

"I feel like an ass now". Paige muttered.

"It's not your fault".

"Why does it give you nightmares?". Paige asking the obvious question.

"I'm not ready to tell you". AJ said.

"I understand".

"Hey, I talked to my parents last night. Friday, come to my house. I want you to meet my parents". AJ said changing the mood and the subject.

"Really?". Paige asked feeling surprised.

"Yeah!".

"I'll be there, don't worry. what time?".

"8:00".

"You got it".

"I think I should go now. Thanks for the lunch, Paige. It's really thoughtful of you".

Paige nodded.

Before AJ left the classroom Paige asked her a question that's been on her mind for a few days. "AJ, I hope you don't take this the wrong way. Why are you closed off to me?".

AJ looked at Paige and said, "if you want to crash through my walls...You're going to have to break them to see what's inside. I just hope you can handle it. You have to earn it first, pumpkin". And with that AJ left Paige not knowing what to say. But even more things to think about. Including Paige's feelings developing for AJ.

AJ had gone home to find her sister, Mia crying. Her mom crying as well. And her dad kneeling in front her also crying.

"What the hell were you thinking? Say something to me!". Her dad snarled.

"I'm sorry, daddy!". Mia whimpered.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?". AJ asked.

"Mia, is pregnant. By some 16-year old Punk!". Her dad said angrily with tears scrolling down his eyes.

AJ didn't know how to respond. She went upstairs and called Paige.

Paige picked up on the second ring. "Hello?".

"Hey, my young sister and my parents...Well, they're having some kind of commotion breakdown. Can you pick me up? And can I stay with you, if it's possible?". She asks.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes".

"Okay. Bye. And thanks".

AJ told her parents she is staying with a best friend from school. She hugged her parents and walked out the door. When they get to Paige's house, AJ put her stuff down beside the couch on the floor.

"What happened?". Paige asked putting her hand slightly on AJ's hand.

AJ breathed slowly. "My younger sister is pregnant. And my parents are so heartbroken".

Paige couldn't believe what she just heard. "What?".


	5. Chapter 5

"My 14 year old sister is pregnant?". AJ said a little louder with a question.

W-wow. How do you, uh...How do you feel about...That?". Paige asked feeling like she's carefully walking on egg shells.

"I'm not sure. I never slept with anyone. I stay away from a lot of bad things. So I'm not sure how, she can end up being pregnant. I know this isn't about me. But still. I gave her a good example to follow. I never that Robbie kid was no good!". AJ balled her fists getting upset. She pounded her fists on her lap.

"I know your upset. But I need you to calm down, okay? And tell me about this Robbie guy".

"I know it's not my place to judge people. But I can look at him and easily tell, Robbie is trouble. My sister can do so much better when it comes to boys. Why him? She just...". AJ put her hands over her eyes. She helped teach her sister right from wrong. Gave Mia someone to lead by. "I need to be alone right now. I need some air". AJ got off the couch and stood outside on the porch. She leaned against the wall letting all her sadness out.

Paige had no idea what to do. She had no idea what to say. She wishes she can make it go away. Like none of this is real. But all she can do is comfort her friend.

Paige walked slowly to her. "AJ". She said softly.

AJ looked at Paige. "I'm sorry! I didn't want you too see me, like this. Like a mess that I am". AJ wiped her eyes.

"I don't think your a mess. A beautiful mess, yeah. But not a disastrous mess".

AJ gave Paige a sad, yet small smile. "I don't think you mean that".

"oh, I do".

"What are you gonna do about it?". AJ challenged.

"You'll see". Paige grinned at AJ. She moved closer to AJ.

"P-Paige. What are you d-doing?". AJ felt herself getting nervous.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just gonna..."

"AH!". AJ yelled.

Paige ran after her and AJ tripped on the couch. Paige grabbed her and straddled her. She began tickling AJ.

AJ couldn't stop laughing. "Nnnnnnooo! S-top! Hahahaha, s-stop! I'm gonna pee!". AJ laughed out.

Paige stopped laughing when they both heard someone. "Paige?!". Paige's dad yelled.

"SHIT!". She whispered.

Both Paige and AJ sat up quickly and made up a random conversation.

"You really think Jared Leto will make a better Joker than Heath Ledger?". AJ questioned Paige.

"THAT'S THE ONLY ARGUMENT I NEED, AJ!". Paige yelled passionately.

"That's bullshit!". AJ shrieked.

"Oh, sorry". Paige's mom said feeling awkward.

Paige smiled at her parents. "Hey, mommy. Hey, dad".

AJ saw who it was and she covered her mouth out of shock. "I hope you didn't..."

"It's alright. We all curse like sailors. Anyone who curses around us, is practically good in our book". Paige's dad told AJ.

"Oh. Okay". AJ smiled.

"Paige, who is this adorable girl?". Her mom asked.

"This is AJ. She's a friend of mine. And a student in my English class. her, uh-wait. Should I tell them?".

"I will. My parents and sister are going through a tough situation. And I need a place to stay for a day. maybe two days".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Stay as long as you need, AJ". Paige's mom said.

AJ stood up and shook there hands. "I'm so stupid. I forgot my manners. As you already know. I'm AJ".

"I'm Jade. And this is my husband, Daniel".

"Nice to meet you, AJ".

They both smiled at the petite girl.

"Are you hungry dear?". Jade asked.

"Yeah". Said AJ.

"We can eat out if you want".

"That's fine with me".

"Is pizza good?". Jade asked.

AJ smiled. "I _love_ pizza!". AJ said slightly putting her hands on Jade's shoulders. AJ looked at the ground. "Sorry. I got very excited".

Jade laughed. "You're so cute! I just wanna put you in ma pocket!".

Daniel laughed.

"Thanks. But I don't think I'm all that cute, as you put it. No disrespect".

"Oh, nonsense! I think you are". Jade said cheerfully.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, I'm starvin'!". Daniel said as he rubbed his belly. His stomach started to growl. "Leon is hungry". Daniel added.

AJ followed Paige out of the house.

"I should have told you my parents were coming today. i forgot. My bad". Paige said feeling bad.

"It's fine. But next time, give **me** _a heads up!"._

"Or what?". Paige asked.

"Or I'm going to...You know what? It doesn't matter".

"Tease". Paige said.

"I, uh, I heard that!". AJ muttered.

"Good. I'm glad". Paige walked past AJ and grabbed her ass.

AJ gasped. "PAIGE". AJ gave Paige a small squeeze on her butt.

"AJ!".

"Two can play that game, sweetheart". AJ winked at her.

They all arrived at the pizza place and ordered there food. They sat at a table and talked.

"So, AJ. What are your future plans?". Jade asked.

"Since this year is my senior year in high school, I'm gonna graduate high school. And do clerical work. Become a clerk typist. I'm pretty boring like that".

"They make good money. Especially if you work for the state".

"What are your hobbies?". Daniel asked.

"Writing. I write stories and poetry. Reading comic books. Some horror novels. Riding my bike. And playing video games".

"Ah! A gamer! I play world of war craft but I'm bad at it".

"Me too. I play call of duty. And super hero games. Like Batman and Injustice: Gods among us".

"Arkham night?". Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah!". AJ smiled ."It's so fun! Dead pool is a fun game too!". Her eyes lit up when she talked about her favorite games.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back". Paige said.

AJ felt alone for a few minutes. She hoped that Paige's parents liked her. If they love her, it'll be like she won the NBA finals. As if AJ was an actual basketball player.

"I have to get something off mind". AJ said feeling kind of courageous now that Paige came back. "I'm not sure if I'm leaving a good impression, but...give me a chance! You'll see how awesome I am. And much you'll like having me around. It seems like I'm almost begging for you guys to like me. I know I'm no model for Victoria's secret. And yeah. I really-"

Paige's dad cut her off. "AJ, we do like you. A lot!".

"You do?". She asked shockingly.

"Yeah!". Jade said.

For the rest of the night, AJ. Paige. And Paige's parents were talking about random things. A day later AJ went back home. And a week later, Paige met AJ's parents. AJ's parents grew very found of Paige. AJ's dad even made a couple of perverted jokes around his daughter and her friend. AJ's mom tried to do that herself, but got the sound of crickets as a response.

AJ was helping Paige grade papers.

Paige pulled a notebook and wrote in it.

 **pssssst! AJ! I see you ;) hehehehe.**

Then AJ wrote in it.

 **I see ya too!**

Paige responded.

 **Your place tonight? We'll do somethin' fun. Like play video games or something.**

Paige hanging out at AJ's house, and AJ hanging out at Paige's house become a regular thing. AJ would distract Paige and Paige would text AJ constantly. Keeping AJ from doing her homework. Despite never studying, AJ still did good on her quizzes. And on her home work.

AJ got a text from Joel.

From Joel: I know someone who likes you!

From August: Me too!

To August; Joel:lol, Who? :p

From Joel: Ms. Knight!

AJ started dancing and singing to this rock band called, 'Valencia'. " _If you hear these words won't you please come back...hooooooooome. Is it safe to say that in the mornin' you'll come back...And everything will be okay?"._

Paige stared at AJ being a goofball and dancing around and jumping. AJ pretended to play the drums and the guitar.

Paige jumped and stood behind AJ. _"If you hear these words, won't you please just comeback..."_ Paige sang with AJ.

"AH!". AJ screamed as she jumped not noticing Paige was there. "Nice dancing". Paige said smiling while laughing.

"I...Shush, you!". AJ said sounding mad but can't help but smile.

"So while I have you in front of me...Will be my girlfriend?". Paige asked while the music was still playing.

AJ decided to play a trick on Paige. "Uh...Hell no!". AJ pecked Paige on the lips.

Paige's jaw dropped. "Remember missy, I grade your quizzes and homework!". Paige tried to sound intimidating.

AJ grabbed her crotch. "Grade this!". AJ said laughing.

Paige got out a water gun and started spraying AJ with it. "What the hell!".

For many weeks, AJ and Paige grew closer as a couple. Until someone wrote in the board.

 **Ms. Knight and AJ lee are both dikes".** Written in huge letters.

A/n: More reviews, please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: What do you think of this story, so far? Every five reviews, I'm gonna update a new chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Holy Loatheyyyyy. Loving the reviews thus far. Someone gave me a good idea, it's gonna be in this chapter. :) This is a small snippet for chapter 7. Keep the reviews comin' !

Paige turned to her attention to her class. "Who wrote this?!". She yelled.

No answer.

"I swear to god, I will give you all detention for a week. WHO. WROTE. THIS?". She yelled again.

"Me". Some boy said.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Me". The boy said._

"Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you act this stupid? HUH? Go to the principals office! LEAVE". Paige shouted. Her skin was getting hot. Her eyes were turning Red as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Seth stood up and put his backpack on. "Have a nice life, dikes". He said as he grinned.

The whole class laughed except for AJ.

"Is this funny to you guys? IS IT?". Paige shouted again only a little louder. "ANSWER ME!". Paige slammed her hands on the desk as a couple of students jumped for the impact.

"Ms. Knight, let's go outside the classroom". AJ said softly. "Come on. Before you hurt others. Or yourself".

AJ softly patted Paige on her back.

"HOW can a bunch of students be su-such idiots?". Paige cried out.

"They don't know any better. People like that are close minded. They have no sense". AJ hugged Paige. The principal of the school saw AJ and Paige together.

"Ms. Knight. AJ". He says.

"Oh. Sorry". AJ says.

"Seth will be suspended and he will not receive his diploma this year. I am truly sorry for what he's said about you and AJ. I don't care if you two are dating or plainly just friends. But...I need to go inside your classroom now. And address this situation with the rest of the students".

Principal Materasso walked inside Paige's classroom. He stood in the front and looked at them sternly. "Those who have condoned this writing on the board. And those who laughed when you saw this, follow me. Now. You will be suspended for two days. You will apologize to AJ and Ms. Knight".

Every student follow him as AJ was still comforting Paige. "It'll be okay. I'm right here".

AJ saw Seth walking down the hallway, feeling very livid.

"I'll be back". AJ said. "Wait for me in the classroom. Okay?".

"Okay". Paige whispered.

AJ ran up to Seth and slapped him as hard as she could. "YOU HOMOPHOBIC SON OF A BITCH!". AJ screamed. She kept slapping him and punching him. Other teachers had to pull AJ off Seth. "I'm gonna-Let me go!". She shouted.

The dean of the school Ms. Shummway pulled AJ aside. "I know how angry you are. But you _can't_ put your hands on another student. Okay?".

"You're right. I'm sorry. I let my emotions get to me". AJ said breathing heavy still feeling pissed off.

"It's okay. I won't suspend you. Consider this a warning though". Ms. Shummway said.

Seth was holding his cheek as he felt it a hand print on it.

AJ nodded.

AJ fixed her hair and went to sit with Paige. "How are you feeling?". AJ asked cautiously.

"Horrible. My personal life is now out there. I don't know what to say. Except thank you for comforting me". Paige muttered.

"Don't let Seth get to you. You like who you like, and that's not your fault". AJ started rubbing smooth circles on Paige's back. Paige wrapped her arms around AJ. "People like everyone else, won't know what's like to have a heart. The hell with them". AJ said.

Paige's tears landed on AJ's shirt.

"They'll be ashamed of themselves. You have me. And I have you. We have each other's back". AJ said calmly.

AJ didn't know what else to say. She held Paige and lightly put her chin on Paige's forehead.

AJ wiped Paige's tears from her eyes. "I-I love you, AJ. Kiss me". Paige said upfront.

"What?". Paige asked.

"Kiss me". Paige said again.

"I-I don't know how exactly..." AJ said feeling nervous.

"Really?". Paige asked.

"Yeah". AJ said.

"I'll teach you. Pucker up your lips. And I'll kiss you".

AJ did as she was told. Paige and AJ were kissing before they knew it.

"I love you, Paige". AJ said lovingly.

"Oh, AJ. I love so much!". Paige cooed.

They kissed again and only a couple minutes longer.

"Let's go on a date tonight". Paige said.

"Can we go to the movies?".

"Yeah! What do you wanna see?".

"The gift. And the Visit".

"Okay! And progress reports are out, today. You better hope you passed ". Paige said as she teased AJ.

"And if I don't?". AJ countered.

"I'll ground you". Paige said as she winked.

"Ooooh, baby! So kinky". AJ said as she smiled.

"I'll pick you up, at 5:00".

"Deal!".

AJ went home and picked up her progress report from the mail.

"AJ, I need advice". AJ's sister said.

"Alright". AJ opened up her progress report.

"I'm thinking of moving in with Robbie, after I get an abortion". Mia said.

I'd keep it. Your life isn't over. You may be 14 and pregnant, bur don't throw your life away for a bumb like Robbie. He's not worth it".

"I told mom and dad that's what I want to do".

"MIA! Why?". AJ asked shocked.

"Cause I hate them. And I hate it here! And now I **HATE** you!". Mia spat.

Mia ran up the stairs.

AJ shook her head. "Mom. Dad. How do you feel about her wanting to be with, Robbie?".

"Me nor your father want her to go. We love Mia. But she's being stubborn. We're disappointed she didn't wait til she's older to have a kid". AJ's mom said.

"She'll see he's no good. We just gotta help her get through this. We have to love Mia, regardless". AJ stated. "And my progress report came. It came back perfect!". AJ beamed.

"YAYY!". AJ's mom yelled happily.

AJ's dad hugged her. "I have a date tonight". AJ said.

AJ"s dad smiled. "Oh yeah? With who?".

"My English teacher".

AJ's dad smiled. "Nice! I'm not so found because you're not 18 yet. You're turning 18 in a month. But...as long as she doesn't do something to make you feel uncomfortable...I'm happy for ya".

"She's not like that, daddy. She's really sweet. And treats me right. And she's very smart". AJ pleaded. AJ started glowing when she started talking about Paige.

"Let's meet her. Tomorrow". He said. "I'm not being hard on you, I just want to protect you. People are sick. And I will put my hands on anyone that will hurt you. That's all". AJ's dad said hugging AJ.

"Thanks, dad".

"Have fun on your date". He says smiling at AJ.

"Oh and Mia's progress report came". AJ gave it to her mom.

AJ's mom opened it and her eyes got wide. "What the hell? She FAILED everything! Oh, she is _so_ _ **grounded!". AJ's mom said flabbergasted.**_

 __ _From Paige: I'm here, baby girl!_

"Time for my date! See you guys later".

"Have fun!".

"Bye, honey!".

AJ got in the car. "To the movies!". She said.

"How'd you do on your progress report?". Paige asked.

"I did perfect, mom".

"AWESOME! Smart ass!". Paige yelled happily as she laughed.

"Thanks, demon". AJ teased Paige.

"Demon?!". Paige gasped.

"Is Paige-y better? How about Louis lane? Gwen Stacy? Mary Jane? Black widow? Or...Asshole?". AJ said laughing.

Paige laughed. "I like asshole. But I wanna call ya...Toots. Compliments of Harley Quinn". Paige smiled.

"And I'll call you...Puddin'. Shades of Harley Quinn". AJ put her head on Paige's shoulder.

When Paige and AJ arrived at the movie theater, AJ wrapped her legs around Paige. Paige embraced her with a tight hug. "You miss me, huh. toots?".

"You have no idea!". AJ said. She kissed Paige then they walked in holding hands.

They ate at Applebee's and went to get movie tickets.

"How can I help you ladies, tonight?". A movie theater employee asked.

"Two tickets for the gift". Paige requested.

"Do you have a rewards card?". He asked.

"No". Paige said.

"I do. I think I have some points on it". AJ said.

"Your total will be $12".

Paige paid in cash and they sat in there seats. "Thank you for taking me out, tonight, puddin' ". AJ said .

Paige smiled. "Anything for you, toots. And congrats on doing great thus far, this quarter". Paige kissed AJ on the cheek.

AJ sat sideways on her seat, with her legs on Paige's lap.

"By the way, my parents want to meet you. Tomorrow night. Is that okay?". AJ whispered.

"Yeah, that's fine" Paige said.

AJ kissed Paige again. AJ moaned softly. "You're so perfect".

"And you're so cute!". Paige said. She played with AJ's hair.

After watching the gift, they saw the visit. AJ jumped at a couple of parts.

"Hahaha, you jumped like a cockroach!". Paige said.

"Shut up! I got scared!". AJ said defensively. "There's a reason my parents don't let me watch those movies".

"You wanted to watch it with me, so I can keep you safe, Right?".

"...Maybe". AJ said innocently.

"Don't worry. I always will". Paige hugged AJ. "I need to ask you something. How come you sometimes keep me at arms length, sometimes? You don't have to-"

"You have every right to know". AJ sighed. "I was in two foster homes. And at the age of 5, my parents who are my parents now, adopted me. One dad in a foster used to take pictures of me, while I took a bath. And another guy used to undress me..." AJ's eyes started to water up. "I...still...I r-remember it. He kissed me all over. And made me tell him, I love him. He tried to touch me...Down there! He did once It...It-it hurt!". AJ now started crying in Paige's arms.

"My goodness. I'm sorry, AJ. I had no idea!". Paige whimpered. "Did your adoptive parents have them arrested?".

"Yes". AJ said still sobbing.

"I promise. I will never hurt you, AJ. I'll be dammed if I let some asshole hurt you. I love you, AJ. You're a strong person".

"Thanks". AJ mumbled.

Paige kissed AJ.

*At AJ's house*

"Mia! You're in so much trouble!". AJ's mom said.

A/n: 5 more reviews, and I'll update! :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: How do you guys feel about this story? Let me know!

"Oh, this is pretty!". AJ grabbed the Spider-man hoodie at Wal-mart. "Can you buy me this?". She asked her girlfriend.

"How much is it?". Paige asked AJ.

"$22 plus tax".

"I'll think about it". Paige put her finger over her mouth. "I thought about it. And my answer is no!". Paige laughed.

"Your such a whore!". AJ said pretending to be hurt.

"Thanks, babe. You really now how to woo a girl!". AJ said sarcastically.

"Anytime, munchkin". AJ smiled at her.

"Why am I the munchkin?". Paige said feeling unsure.

"Because your butt is nice and round like one. And you're cute like one".

"I am flattered. But...You is short like one". Paige put her hand over AJ's head.

"I'm not short!". AJ said defensively.

"How tall are you, mi love?". Paige asked softly.

"5'2". AJ murmured.

"Aw! Your a...Shit! I don't know the word!". Paige said feeling fustrated.

"On your period?". AJ asked.

"No, that's-Your so _mean!"._

"You know I love you".

"No you don't".

AJ winked at Paige and motioned for Paige to give her a hug. "Come here, baby. Come hug mommy. You know you want to". AJ blew a kiss to Page.

Paige smiled. "Oh, alright". She groaned.

Paige hugged AJ. People in the store walked by and whistled. "Damn, girl!". One guy yelled.

"I like what you ladies is workin' with!". Another guy yelled.

"But seriously though. Can you buy me that hoodie?". AJ asked looking Paige in her eyes.

"Is that all you care about? You don't love me!". Paige backed away and ran away pretending to cry.

"That's not true! Actually, that's partially true, but not entirely true!". AJ yelled.

AJ found Paige hiding in the shoes section for woman and jumped on her girlfriend. "BOO!".

Paige groaned luckily catching AJ. "I haven't been this happy in a long time. And you make my heart do back flips and cartwheels".

"You're the first relationship I've been in, and I feel like $20 billion dollars when I'm with you. I feel safe with you".

"That's it? Just $20 billion?". Paige asked curiously, still holding AJ in her arms.

"Okay, how bout $100 billion, trillion, gazillion dollars?". AJ asked smiling at the raven-haired girl.

"That's better!". Paige said nibbling on AJ's nose.

"I feel so comfortable in your arms". AJ rested her on Paige's shoulder.

"Good". Paige whispered in AJ's ear, giving AJ goose bumps.

AJ smiled at Paige and gave her a french kiss, surprising Paige.

"Mm". Paige moaned gently. "Where'd you learn how to do that, toots?".

"I watch a lot of YouTube videos". AJ said. "Plus, I find everything about you sexy".

" **Do** ** _tell"._**

"You're strong. Smart. Funny. And silly". AJ softly kissed Paige's neck.

"Aw, really?". Paige blushed.

AJ did her best imitation of Shrek. "Really, really. What do you want me to get you, for Christmas?".

"Hmm. A Harley Quinn hoodie. And two scary movies. what should I get you?".

"Surprise me. I'm not too needy for you, am I?".

"You're never too needy".

"Oh, Paige. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you!". AJ cooed.

"Me too. You never when I may surprise you". Paige. "Let's sit on this chair. You can sit on my lap".

AJ wrapped arms around Paige. Paige did the same "You're so precious to me, AJ. I'd go nuts if I lose you. Like The Joker nuts. Or the Riddler nuts".

AJ giggled. "Don't go nuts. You won't ever lose me. I only want to be with you. For ever. *Kiss* And ever *Kiss* And ever *Kiss".

*At AJ's house*

Everyone is sitting at the table. AJ's mo made some salad. And Spaghetti with meatballs. And garlic bread.

AJ's mom is siting across from her dad.

Mia is sitting across from AJ.

And Paige is sitting next to her girlfriend.

"So...Ms. Knight". AJ's mom started the conversation.

"Please. Call me, Paige".

AJ's mom smiled. "Okay, Paige. Well, from what my daughter has told me, you're her English teacher".

"Yes. I skipped third grade".

"Oh, nice. Sure I wish I could skip grades. When I went to school, if we didn't do our homework, my teacher would make me sit on my hands til they feel numb. And try to take notes with numb hands". AJ's mom joked.

Paige laughed. "Really?".

"Yeah! I had weird teachers growing up. One of my math teachers used to stare at my butt when he thought I didn't see him". AJ's mom frowned.

"Yeah, I get a couple students like that. Pervs". Paige said.

"What are your hobbies?". AJ's dad asked.

"I play video games. I can spend hours in a library. Watching movies. I'm introverted. So I do my own thing".

"Okay, that's cool. There's nothing wrong with that! Your don't watch chick flicks do you? Because if you do, I'm going to kick you out. No chick flicks in the Lee house hold!". AJ's dad laughed while smiling.

"There's only two chick flicks I like. The notebook. And like Crazy".

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back". AJ said while getting up and leaving the table.

"As a father, I have to ask this question. I just hope you don't get offended". AJ's dad said.

"Not at all. I'd ask the same question too. You can ask me whatever you want". Paige said.

"What are your attentions with my daughter?". Tristian asked.

"I want to make her happy. I'll never do her no wrong, because I'm not that kind of woman. I don't cheat. Never have. She's very smart. Intelligent. Hell, I can't remember the last I was _this_ happy. Excuse my language. I love AJ, with every fiber in my being. And someday, yes, I will ask her to marry me. I want to wait first".

AJ's parents nodded in respect to Paige. "Your a very nice girl, Page. And we're happy that AJ is happy. We just don't want her to swin in the deep end, and drown from love. You know what I mean?".

"I get what you mean. And trust me. We're not going to do anything sexual til she is an adult".

"Good". Her mom said. "While this relationship is different than what I've seen before, I don't want you getting in trouble".

"No. it sucks that we can't show our love in public, but it'll be the worth the wait". Paige said feeling encouraged.

At the end of dinner, Paige went home. AJ's parents sat with AJ in her room. "What do you guys think of Paige?". She asked shyly.

"We love her! She's good for you. If I could, I'd dump your mom and-"

"Ow!".

AJ's mom punched her dad in the arm.

AJ laughed. "I told you, you'd like her, my man". AJ's said to her dad.

"True". He said.

"She's very pretty". Her mom said smiling at AJ's eyes lighting up. "And well educated. She loves you a lot. I can tell".

"Can she sleep over some time?". AJ asked.

" I don't see why not. She's welcomed here anytime". AJ's dad said.

AJ's parents left her room and went to see how Mia is. AJ's mom found Mia's note.

 _To mom, dad, and AJ,_

 _I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'm moving into Robbie's house. I love you guys, but you'll never understand how Robbie makes me feel. I'll be back when I'm ready to come home._

 _love, Mia_

AJ's mom sat on the bed crying while throwing the note on the floor.

"Honey, what's wrong?". Tristian asked his wife. He read Mia's letter. "I'm gonna go find her".


	10. Chapter 10

AJ's dad knocked on Mia's boyfriend's dad's door. "Who are you?". John asked.

"I'm Tristian. Mia's dad. I'm here to pick up my daughter. Where is she?".

"Hold on". John says. "Billy! Mia! Get down here!". He yells.

They walk down the stairs after making out on Billy's bed.

"What's up?". Billy says.

"Mia, let's go!". Mia's dad says sternly.

"Why?". she asks.

"Now!". He raises his voice.

"Why does she have to leave?". Billy asks.

"Shut it, you little worm!". Mia's dad yells.

"Hey! Don't talk to my son like that!". Billy's dad yells.

"Your son, got MY daughter PREGNANT!". Mia's dad screams.

"WHAT?!". Billy's dad shouts.

Mia stomps down the stairs and power walks out the door.

Billy's dad closes the door and takes off his belt.

"I hate you, dad!". She screams.

"He's no good for you! Why can't you see that?". He argues.

"HE IS! Your just too dumb of a on-of-a-bitch to see that!". she screams.

"Get in the damn car, before I leave you to walk home!". He threatens.

She slams the car door and folds her arms. She mumbles curse words under her breath.

They arrive at the house. "You're NEVER seeing him again! Understand?!". He gets strict.

"Fuck you, dad!". She screams.

He watches Mia jog up the stairs. His eyes start to water as he sits on the couch.

*Next day, in Paige's classroom, 10 minutes before class starts*

"PUDDIN'!". Paige beams happily.

AJ jumps on her. "I MISSED SEEING YOU!". AJ cooed.

"You saw me this weekend". Paige says.

"I know. But I miss being in your arms. Oh, Paige, I wanna be in your arms all the time". AJ hung on to her girlfriend.

Paige giggled. "I can arrange that".

"Toots, can you sleep over?". AJ asks.

"Will that be allowed?". Paige asks.

"Yeah! And next week is my birthday. I want...I want you yo make love to me".

Paige looked at her shocked. "Are you sure?".

AJ nodded. "I never done it before. Go slow. Be gentle. Okay?".

"I will, puddin'". Page kissed AJ and made out before class started.

*Christmas Eve*

Everyone was sound asleep.

AJ and Paige slowly took off each other's clothes off. They kissed. Paige looked into AJ's eyes and said softly, "I love you, AJ".

Oh, Paige. I love you too. Make love to me". AJ cooed.

Paige nodded and kissed AJ's stomach. She kissed AJ's thighs, licking the inside of her thighs. She kissed her girlfriend once again, and the rest is history.

Paige woke up and noticed, her girlfriend is in her arms. Her hair was everywhere. she looked so peaceful when sleeping. Paige smiled and put on her clothes. She washed her teeth and watched videos on YouTube on her phone. AJ woke up and cuddled herself against Paige. AJ smiled. "Happy birthday, puddin'". Paige says. She gets AJ a card.

It read:

Well, well, well. Today is your birthday, so let's have some fun! Here's clue #1 to a scavenger hunt!

The fun begins.


	11. Chapter 11

"A scavenger hunt?!". AJ yelled as she got up.

Paige nodded as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"I...I-I-I-I gotta solve this! BUT I GOTTA SHOWER FIRST! What do I do?!". AJ beamed happily.

"I'll shower with you". Paige winked at her.

"You always know what to say. And that's why I love you". AJ smiled and kissed Paige.

After they showered, AJ jumped on her parents bed like a happy little kid. "MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAASSSS". AJ screamed.

"Happy birthday, baby girl. I have something for you". Her dad said. He handed her a card with a second clue.

2nd clue,

Greetings! Its where they see super hero goods, and where you love to go, how much money you've spent there, only you would know! This is a gift card, and go find clue three. Hint; Black and yellow like a bumble bee.

AJ smiled. "Hey, I know this one!".

She ran upstairs while giggling like a school girl. She looked on the floor and opened a box. It's a small necklace with a bumble bee on it. "WOW!". She whispered loudly. 'Clue #4' the note was taped to her favorite book, 'Gone Girl'.

3rd clue,

You're beautiful and i want you to always remember, that tall. Short. Chubby. Or thin. I'll love you forever. I'm not Seth Rollins. I'm not John Cena. I'm more of Dirk Nowitski while they're more...Jared Jefferies. You sit on the toilet, and always put your dirty clothes on top...And I ever lose you, my heart would literally stop!

AJ ran downstairs still giggling to herself. She grabbed the note on top of the rug.

3rd clue,

You're the one. I knew it from the start. We had our first, i love yous at the park. Inside a cabinet, you'll find something where you won't know the price tag...I know you'll love this...

"Bag!". AJ said to herself. She opened the cabinet where they have spare blankets and towels. "What the fuck?! Michael Coors!". She beamed. She read the note.

Clue #4,

One more clue, and I will always be loyal to you.

AJ saw her parents, Paige, and Mia opening the presents they got.

AJ looked around for the fifth clue. She heard music coming from downstairs.

 _I give my all to you, your my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning_

She walked down the stairs. "I can't find clue #5". She frowned.

"That's because it's right here". Paige spoke up. She bent down on one knee.

AJ gasped and started crying.

"AJ...I love you so much. I promise to always be here for you in any time of need. You're the woman I always wanted to be with. You're my everything. I can't picture my life without you, and I would never want to try. I love your personality. I love your sense of humor. I find everything about you, sexy. Even when you do that cute giggle. You challenge me. You surprise me in ways that makes my heart love you for all eternity. Please , marry me, AJ".

AJ nodded as she sobbed out, "Yes!".

Paige out a black ring with sterling silver on AJ's ring finger. Everyone clapped as they kissed.

"I love you, toots!". AJ whimpered out of happiness.

"I love you too, puddin'. Always and forever".

Mia had the baby months later. She put it up for adoption.

 **The end**

A/n: I really loved writing this story! :) More Pai-J on the way.


End file.
